<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And When The Daylight Comes You Have To Go by kugure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403106">And When The Daylight Comes You Have To Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure'>kugure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Beta Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse, forbidden relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If it was up to him, Kuroo would never let him go. But he only got limited time to hold Tsukishima in his arms like the omega was his to have, and the clock kept ticking. At the first light, they had to go back to reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And When The Daylight Comes You Have To Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Maroon 5's Daylight. <br/>Giveaway short-fic for <a href="https://twitter.com/yoreojwo">yoreojwo</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If it was up to him, Kuroo would never let him go. But he only got limited time to hold Tsukishima in his arms like the omega was his to have, and the clock kept ticking. At the first light, they had to go back to reality.</p><p>Kuroo was back at his duty as the King’s Shield, a dutiful beta who would protect his Alpha King with his everything, and put bis King’s need above everything.</p><p>While Tsukishima would go back to be the Omega King. The Alpha-mate who was destined to rule the kingdom alongside his alpha.</p><p>When the first light hit, they didn’t belong to each other anymore.</p><p>“Come on,” Kuroo said, pushed himself from the bed and presses a gentle kiss to Tsukishima’s temple. “We have to go.” It hurt, pushing his love away like this. But they couldn’t get caught.</p><p>They were lucky enough that as a beta, Kuroo was scentless. So that Tsukishima’s scent wouldn’t be affected by his own, and it made them harder to detect.</p><p>(It also enraged Kuroo sometimes, because he couldn’t claim Tsukishima as <em>his</em>, because he was just a beta, not the rightful partner of omega. His bite wouldn’t be claiming, just meaningless. Besides, Tsukishima’s already had his own mating bite with the King, which Kuroo couldn’t erase no matter what.)</p><p>They couldn’t risk it. They had to be back in their own chambers before dawn.</p><p>“I’ll see you again tonight, Tetsu,” Tsukishima said, pressed another kiss to Kuroo’s lips.</p><p>“See you tonight, Kei.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to hit me up on my <a href="http://kugure.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/kugure801?s=09">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>